Bienvenida a Hogwarts
by Arwen11
Summary: Hola!! Soy yo otra vez ^^ (la de tendencias sexuales ¿o embarazosas?) Este fic lo escribe una amiga mia, no yo. Hermione siente algo por cierto moreno...pero una nueva y misteriosa alumna entra en juego...me da mu mala espina...^^U
1. Un amor ¿posible?

1er capítulo : Un amor...¿posible?  
  
Pensar en él era flotar en el eterno infinito, un hermoso resurgir bajo un mar de agonía, de soledad absoluta. Adoraba aquellos ojos, aquel cuerpo, aquel cabello, aquel todo...aún sabiendo que jamás seria suyo, que jamás le pertenecería, por más que lo intentara. Aquel amor efímero era como un precioso y valioso diamante expuesto en un museo, a la espera de que alguien posase sus manos orgullosamente sobre él.  
  
Lo amaba. Amaba a Harry con locura.  
  
Un golpe inesperado en el antebrazo, le devolvió, a pesar suyo, a la realidad. Su compañero, Neville, le señaló con la cabeza a su profesor, Severus Snape , quien, con una mezcla de asombro y curiosidad, observaba a Hermione con una triunfante sonrisa, bajo su nariz exageradamante ganchuda.  
  
Un impulso repentino al toparse con aquella mirada seria y desconcertada la tentó a salir corriendo de la mazmorra, mas se contuvo,y esperó,temerosa, la reprimenda.  
  
-Señorita Granger,¿podría decir al resto de la clase lo que estaba explicando?...por favor...  
  
Hermione no abrió la boca.Tragó saliva,nerviosa."Tranquilizate,Hermione.No pasa nada.Es mejor callarse a que alguna expresión malsonante salga de tu boca y lo provoque mas de lo que está.Al fin y al cabo,solamente eres una alumna de sexto curso".Se mordio el labio inferior.  
  
-N...no lo escuchaba,profesor...  
  
Se detectaron unos suaves y leves murmullos en el ambiente de la mazmorra.Los Gryffindor se preguntaban entre ellos,extrañados por el comportamiento de Hermione desde hacia dias,y los Slytherin se reian con ganas,sin que los Gryffindor contaran con la interrupcion de Snape,en contra de ellos.  
  
-Mmm...ya veo.-comentó Snape,aparentemente extrañado.- Vaya,vaya,vaya,señorita Granger.-se dirigio a su mesa y comenzo a rebuscar entre los cajones.-Su primer...despiste,sí.Hay que admitirlo,todos los Gryffindor teneis,como mínimo una falta de atención,en todo el curso...  
  
-No si la asignatura no la imparte usted.-amenazó una voz firme y conocida.  
  
Harry,sentado con Ron al otro lado de la mazmorra,se habia puesto de pie,fulminando a Snape con la mirada.  
  
-Nadie le ha preguntado,Potter.-se las arregló para pronunciar el nombre de Harry con un asco intenso. -Pero siempre se pueden hacer sugerencias para mejorar la clase,¿no?,al menos eso nos dijo la profesora McGonagall.  
  
La discusion siguió y siguió,hasta que Snape se hartó y le impuso a Harry y a Hermione un castigo.  
  
La clase prosiguió como si nada hubiese pasado,pero a partir de ese momento,Hermione se paso la clase mirando a Harry,de vez en cuando girando la cabeza hacia Snape.No queria que ninguno de los dos se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
-...y de esa forma,el lagarto recupera su forma habitual,gracias a la poción.  
  
Sonó el timbre,y una estampida de alumnos deseosos por salir surgio por las enomes puertas de la mazmorra.  
  
-Para mañana quiero un trabajo de la pocion que hemos estudiado hoy en un pergamino de un metro y medio.-distinguió a Hermione y a Harry entre la multitud ,y los llamó.-¡Potter!,¡Granger!,¡entren de nuevo ahora mismo!  
  
Muy en su contra,Harry y Hermione quedaron con Ron en que despues se verian en la sala comun,y se dirigieron otra vez dentro de la repugnante mazmorra.Snape los esperaba sentados en su escritorio.  
  
Ellos se acercaron,mirándose recíprocamente,y temiendose lo peor :el castigo que les tocaba.  
  
Hermione confiaba en que se les impusiera un castigo diferente,separados.Pero,al parecer,Snape andaba muy alocado y despistado ese dia y se le escapó el detalle de que eran amigos (N/A:como un profesor puede ser tan sumamente imbécil?,es decir...un poco más imbécil y no nace...)  
  
-Se les asignará una tarea "extraescolar" y sus puntos disminuiran.25 puntos,para ser exactos.-indicó con una curvatura de su labio derecho superior.  
  
-¿El que?.-preguntó Harry mordaz y bruscamente.A Hermione le encantaba cuando se ponía así.-¿a qué nos van a someter?  
  
-Señor Potter,no se enfurruñe.Lo hago por su bien....-dibujó una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Lo dudo.-musitó Harry.  
  
Snape no se percató de lo dicho.Estaba demasiado ocupado rellenando un pergamino con el castigo correspondiente.  
  
Por instinto,Hermione miró a Harry de reojo y una sensacion conocida para ella le revolvió el estomágo.Era la misma sensacion que le recorria la espina dorsal cada vez que le veia,como si hubiese comido algo vivo...y es que...¡¡¡Harry le estaba mirando!!!...  
  
Pero pensó que no debía de hacerse ilusiones,al fin y al cabo,era una mirada,y la podría haber malinterpretado,pero era tan parecida a la suya cuando se miraba al espejo y pensaba en él...¿le correspondía?,eso era un misterio.  
  
¡Dios!,¡era tan endemoniadamente atractivo...!,y la de veces que había soñado con él...  
  
Sus besos,sus caricias,sus manos,su cuerpo,su todo.Ella le pertenecia a él.No había noche que no soñara con aquello,con Harry besándole inténsamente,acariciándole pasionalmete,con sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda posandose sobre ella...  
  
Un sueño que,agradablemente para ella,se repetía todas las noches.Y eso le gustaba,¡vaya que si le gustaba!,todos los dias,Harry le deseaba las "que duermas bien", y ella, al entrar en el dormitorio vacío,se decía "Tranquilo,lo haré si tu me lo pides".  
  
Posteriormente,se acercaba a su mesita de noche y sacaba su diario.Lo abría y redactaba lo que había hecho ese día,sin olvidarse de la página reservada para él,su espacio,su sitio particular,su rincón íntimo.  
  
Volvió a la realidad.Esta vez no tan decepcionada por ello,teniéndolo al lado...  
  
-...y entonces me llamáis y yo vendré a recogeros.Y creo que eso es todo...¿entendido?.-comprovó Snape.  
  
-Entendido.-murmuró Harry en un tono casi inaudible.Se cruzó de brazos con actitud desafiante.Guió su mirada hacia otra parte de la fría y penumbrosa mazmorra.  
  
-Entendido.-mintió Hermione,con una sonrisita inocente,y con ánimo.  
  
Snape salió por la puerta y los dejó solos.Inmediatamente,Harry explotó:  
  
-Maldito imbécil!!!!,pero este que se cree que soy?,una babosa con pelo?  
  
-Posiblemente...  
  
-Limpiar todos los calderos de la mazmorra!!!!!,pero...de que va?!  
  
-Ah!,eso nos ha mandado?  
  
Harry se volvió a Hermione y la miró sin creérselo todavía.  
  
-Hermione,que te pasa?.Primero,no atiendes en clase,ahora,no te enteras de lo que dice Snape...te encuentras bien?.-lo dijo más con tono preocupado que como riña.  
  
--Me encuentro perfectamente,lo que pasa es que tengo mucho trabajo y todo eso...-hizo un ademán indicando la pequeñez del asunto.  
  
Bajó la vista. Harry le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, cosa que le producía un escalofrío que no le permitía tenerse en pie.Se armó de valor y le habló mirándole a la cara :  
  
-¿Porqué has hecho eso antes,en pociones?  
  
-¿Porqué he hecho el qué?.-la miró sin comprender y con una ceja alzada.  
  
-¿Qué porqué me has defendido antes,tonto?  
  
-Bueno,¿para qué están los amigos?.-sonrió tierna y sinceramente.-Para algo soy amigo tuyo...-mantuvo el gesto.  
  
"Ojalá fueses algo más...",pensó,apenada.  
  
Harry volvió a su estado anterior y comenzo a quejarse de nuevo del castigo...  
  
-A ti,por lo visto,te da exactamente igual...  
  
-No es eso. Haber, Harry ;¿dónde estamos?  
  
-¿En una mazmorra?.-respondió con una pregunta y se encogió de hombros.  
  
-En general...-dijo,apesadumbrada.  
  
-En un colegio de magia,¿y?  
  
-Por casualidad,¿no se te ocurre un método más rápido de acabar el castigo?  
  
-La magia,pero ya se ha encargado de poner un maleficio para que no podamos hacer nada de eso.  
  
-¿Nadie te ha dicho que vale más la maña que la fuerza?  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?  
  
-Unos encantamientos sencillos para contrarestar su maleficio.  
  
-¿Cuánto tardarás?  
  
-Menos de lo que se tarda en hacer una limpieza muggle,te lo puedo asegurar.  
  
-Pues yo tardaba unos 25 minutos...  
  
-Yo no tardaré ni 10...-sonrió Hermione,maliciosamente.-¿Dónde he metido mi...?...Harry,¿has visto mi mochila?.-preguntó desorientada.  
  
-Ten,te la habías dejado fuera de la mazmorra.-dijo,pasándole la bolsa.  
  
Hermione sacó su libro de encantamientos y buscó su varita dentro de la mochila.  
  
-Toma esto.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que haga yo con el libro de encantamientos?...Si te piensas que voy a aprovechar el tiempo recuperado para hacer deberes,estás muy equivocada...-dijo Harry,temeroso.  
  
-Nooo,tonto.Abre el libro por la lección 23 y...  
  
-Hermione,esa lección no la hemos empezado.  
  
-¿Quieres salir vivo de este lugar?.-advirtió Hermione con chispas en los ojos.  
  
-S...sí.-musitó Harry.  
  
-Pues cállate.-dijo con un hilillo de voz.Las chispas desaparecieron de sus ojos ambarinos y sonrió falsamente.  
  
Harry se quedó estupefacto.  
  
"¿Porqué se me hace difícil fijar mi mirada en la suya?",pensó extrañado."Bueno,ya se me pasará..."  
  
Hermione terminó 2 minutos después con los calderos de la mazmorra literalmente impecables.  
  
-Pero se que se me olvida algo...pero...¿el qué?...  
  
Tras medio minuto meditando...  
  
-Ah!,sí!,nuestras huellas!...  
  
-Nuestras huellas,Hary,sino las marcamos de alguna manera,Snape se dará cuenta de que hemos "hecho trampas"...  
  
-Como si él no las hiciera al castigarnos...  
  
"Esta vez tenía razón,Harry.Me ha pillado desprevenida pensando en ti"se dijo.  
  
-Reliquo vestigium.-exclamó con desgana.  
  
Espontáneamente,los calderos se llenaron de unas marcas apenas visibles a simple vista.Hermione, ni siquiera se percató de ello.Simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de la mazmorra,seguido de Harry,como un perrito detrás de su ama.  
  
Llegaron a la sala común y después de pronunciar la contraseña,entraron.  
  
Allí les estaba esperando Ron,impaciente por que le contaran todo lo que les había pasado.Se lo contaron y se decepcionó bastante.  
  
-¿Por qué pones esa cara?.-le interrogó Hermione a Ron,quien tenía una cara de aburrimiento absoluto.  
  
-¿Qué cara quieres que ponga?,¡estoy aburrido!,¿acaso tengo culpa de ello?.- se defendió él.  
  
-¿Sincera y evientemente?...mmm...déjame que piense...SÍ.  
  
-Lo que tu digas...-dijo Ron,apesumbrado.  
  
-¡Pues claro!,¿es que existe alguien más perfecta que yo?.-sonrió descaradamente.  
  
La cara de Harry y Ron en ese momento,era un cuadro : ¬¬  
  
-Bueno,yo me subo.-dijo Harry.-Estoy un tanto cansado.  
  
-Hasta luego.-dijeron Hermione y Ron al unísono.  
  
Harry se perdió de vista al subir la escalera de caracol que llevaba a los dormitorios.  
  
Ron se giró hacia Hermione con una sonrisa intrigante.Fue al grano :  
  
-¡¿Te gusta Harry?!  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
-¿Qué si te gusta Harry?  
  
-Que directo has sido,no crees?  
  
-Yo sólo pregunto.  
  
-Ya.  
  
Hubo un silencio repentino de larga duración.  
  
-Vamos!,dilo!,se que es verdad!  
  
-El qué es verdad?  
  
-¡QUÉ TE GUSTA!  
  
-¡NO ES CIERTO!  
  
-¡SI LO ES!  
  
-¡NO LO ES!  
  
-¡SI LO ES!  
  
-¡NO LO ES!  
  
-¡SI LO ES! -¡¡¡¡NO LO ES!!!!!  
  
En ese momento,apareció una persona en la barandilla de piedra,y Ron y Hermione,temiéndose lo peor,se giraron.Era Harry.Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna vertebral a Hermione.  
  
-De que estabais hablando?-pregunto Harry.-Me ha parecid oir gritos...  
  
-De nada.-dijeron ambos a coro,nerviosos.  
  
Harry se les quedó mirando,extrañado.Era un comportamiento desconocido para él en Ron y Hermione.  
  
-H...has...mmm...esto...oído algo?.-preguntó Hermione,claramente sorprendida por su aparición.  
  
-Emmm...no...-disimuló Harry.  
  
-Oh,vale...entonces, qué querías?  
  
-Me asomaba por que tenía calor.-mintió.  
  
"¿Cómo puede mentir tan bien?"se preguntó sonriéndose a sí mismo.  
  
-Os apetece ir a dar una vuelta por el lago?.-preguntó Ron,pícaramente.  
  
-Bueno.-dijo Harry.  
  
Hermione se encogió de hombros.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
Juntos salieron de la sala común.  
  
Al salir por la puerta principal, una ráfaga de viento hivernal les acarició el rostro.Con ropa de abrigo,se adentraron entre la nieve, que tenía un nivel de medio metro,así que practicamente,les llegaba hasta las rodillas.  
  
Comenzaron a hablar sobre sus cosas,hasta que una silueta familiar les cubrió el rostro de sombra :Dumbledore en persona se les había presentado en la orilla del lago.  
  
-Venid conmigo.Tengo que hablar con vosotros.  
  
Sorprendidos,los tres alumnos lo siguieron.  
  
Como Dumbledore era tan alto,un paso suyo equivalían a cuatro de los tres alumnos. Llegaron al despacho,y cuando entraron,Dumbledore se sentó detrás de su escritorio,con una mirada simpática grabada en el rostro.Harry,Ron y Hermione lo invitaron con la mirada a que siguiera.  
  
-Bueno,sólo quería deciros que hay alguien a quien os quiero presentar.Es una alumna nueva que ha venido desde Beauxbatons,pero habla perfectamente nuestro idioma. 


	2. La nueva alumna

2ndo capítulo: La nueva alumna...  
  
-Así pues,permitirme persentaros a Lorraine Stewart.  
  
La puerta se abrió y apareció una joven con rostro amable y joven.Debía de tener la misma edad que ellos,pensó Hermione.Era de pelo pelirrojo muy rizado y de ojos azules.Su estatura era media.  
  
Su mirada era dulce y acogedora,mas Hermione dedujo desde el primer momento que era muy tímida.  
  
Harry fue el primero que se le acercó :  
  
-Hola,me llamo Harry Potter.  
  
-Encantada.-musitó.Se sonrojó ligeramente.  
  
"Perfecto,ya tengo una rival ",pensó Hermione ,rabiosa.  
  
-Tienes un nombre precioso.-saludó Ron,sensualmente-Soy Ronald Weasley.  
  
-Gracias,igualmente.-dijo remisa.  
  
-Y yo me llamo Hermione Granger,la más lista de todo Hogwarts,y la que mejores notas saca,así que no intentes superarme.-amenazó descaradamente,con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Entendido.-dijo ella,asustadiza y desconfiada.  
  
-Bueno,como ya os conocéis,creo que será mejor que vayais a cenar al Gran Comedor...  
  
-¡No hay problema!.-exclamó Ron,mientras deslizaba su mano por la cintura de Lorraine,la nueva alumna.  
  
Ella le miró la mano,pero luego le echó una pícara mirada.  
  
-Pues no eres tan tímida,al fin y al cabo.-le sonrió Ron,mientras bajaban las escaleras.  
  
-No me conoces,Ronald Weasley.-sonrió maliciosamente y alzó una ceja.  
  
Saciaron el hambre y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones (después de que Ron le hubiese dado un beso de despedida a Lorraine en la mejilla un tanto brusco,por que no querían que nadie lo supiese).Al llegar,Hermione condujo (a pesar suyo) a la nueva alumna a su cama :  
  
-Tus cosas ya las tienes arregladas.-le masculló Hermione de mala manera.  
  
-Habrán sido los elfos domésticos.-murmuró ella.-Eso decía en "Historia de Hogwarts"...  
  
-¡¿Has leído "Historia de Hogwarts"?!.-preguntó Hermione impresionada.  
  
-Sí.¿Por?  
  
-Porque yo tambien lo he leído!!!.-exclamó Hermione.  
  
Hermione se arrepintió de haberse portado con ella de aquel modo,al fin y al cabo la acababa de conocer.  
  
Se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a hablar.  
  
-Oye,quiero que sepas que siento el haberme portado de tal manera contigo,es que llevo un mal día,sabes?.-mintió fiablemente.-Perdóname. (´. .`)  
  
-Tranquila,lo entiendo.El curso aquí no debe de ser fácil.-miró a su alrededor.-Y...bueno,hay chicos guapos por aquí?  
  
-¡¿CÓMO?!  
  
--Que...que...tal llevas los estudios.-sonrió disimuladamente,llevándose un tirabuzón rojo ardiente detrás de la oreja.  
  
-Ah,te había entendido otra cosa...  
  
-Sí...he.-rió con falsedad .-Dime...¿te gusta alguien?.-preguntó con cautela,tenía la misma posibilidad de volver a meter la pata,mas tubo osadía y se atrevió.  
  
-Entonces si que había escuchado perfectamente.- subsanó Hermione.  
  
Lorraine sonrió con culpabilidad,a modo de disculpa.  
  
-La verdad es que no me gusta nadie.-aparentó Hermione.  
  
-Vamos,seguro que existe alguien que te interesa ...  
  
-Sabes de sobra que no... -Si no me lo dices,como lo voy a saber?  
  
-Ah,no se.Lo habrás intuído...  
  
Hubo un silencio entre las dos.  
  
-¿Te gusta Harry,verdad?  
  
-¡¿Cómo lo has sabido?!  
  
Lorraine ahogó un grito y se tapó la mano con la boca,mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
  
-No lo sabías,verdad?  
  
-Hace falta que te lo diga?  
  
-No.-la cortó secamente.  
  
-No pasa nada.Puedes confiar en mí.  
  
-Mmm...  
  
-¿Qué pasa?,¿no me crees?  
  
-No me fío de la gente tan facilmente,Lorraine.-le advirtió Hermione seriamente.  
  
-Bueno...-suspiró.-,lo comprendo,me acabas de conocer...  
  
-Alguien que me comprende.-exclamó Hermione.  
  
Lorraine sonrió :  
  
-Me caes bien.  
  
-Y tu a mí.-Hermione imitó el gesto.Miró el reloj.Eran las 10 de la noche.- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.  
  
Deshicieron las camas de dosel y se introdujeron en ellas.Cerraron las cortinas,después se acomodaron a su gusto.  
  
A través de las cortinas cerradas,Hermione le dijo a Lorraine en voz baja:  
  
-¿Sabes?,has tenido suerte de haber llegado justo el día que comienzan las vacaciones de Navidad.Así podrás conocer mejor a Ron.-bromeó.  
  
-Muy graciosa,señora de Potter.  
  
Rieron ambas gracias.  
  
-Bueno si te gusta Harry,supongo que ya sabrás que es lo que le gusta,no?  
  
-Más o menos...  
  
-Ah,sí.¿Y que le gusta?.-preguntó Lorraine,curiosa.  
  
-Pues una cosa que le vuelve loco es que jueguen con el lóbulo de su oreja.- confesó orgullosa.  
  
Lorraine sonrió,pero Hemione denotó algo que no encajaba con aquel gesto,era algo extrañamente desconocido...era...era...la gelidez de su mirada,la falsedad de su sonrisa,la frialdad de su semblante...  
  
Se le revolvió el estómago.Algo le dijo que no se fiara de ella...sospechó de ella por momentos...  
  
-Buenas noches.-le deseó Hermione.  
  
-Que duermas bien.-le correspondió Lorraine,bruscamente.  
  
"Que duermas bien",bonita oración,pero no salida de su boca,de aquella boca que pronunciaba palabras, pero desde ese inesperado momento,lo hacía con displicencia e ingratitud.  
  
En ese momento añoró más que nunca el poder tener a esa persona al lado,poderle contar lo que le pasaba,como se sentía,y lo más importante de todo: qué sentía. 


	3. Un sueño cumplido

3er capítulo: Un sueño cumplido.  
  
-¿Hora?.-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Las 10:37.-dijo Ron,sin levantar su vista del libro de pociones.  
  
-Ron...eh...eh...estás...¿leyendo?.-le interrogó cauteloso Harry.  
  
-Mejor...estoy estudiando pocines.  
  
-¿Cómo que "mejor"?  
  
-Quiero impresionar a Lorraine.  
  
-Será difícil...  
  
-Todo esfuerzo merece recompensa,y esta será buena.Demasiado,diría yo.- sonrió picaramente.  
  
Después de medio minuto de silencio...  
  
--De que hablábais ayer?  
  
-Adivínalo...-contesto Ron,sonriente.Ya no leía pero seguia con la vista fija en el libro.  
  
-No me digas que...¿le gusto a...?  
  
-En efecto,mi querido amigo.-dijo Ron.-Lo negó con todas sus fuerzas,pero yo sabía que no era así.Y lo demás,ya lo escuchaste tú ayer en tu escondite secreto de la barandilla...  
  
-Me viste?  
  
-Te veo siempre que espías.  
  
Otro silencio...  
  
-Voy a despertarla.-dijo por fin Harry.  
  
Ron le miró curioso.  
  
-He dicho despertarla.-resaltó la palabra.  
  
-Ah!...  
  
Harry recorrió la sala común y subió las escaleras de caracol...  
  
Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente,y se la encontró tiernamente dormida.  
  
Al lado suyo,en la mesita de noche,descansaba una notita de Lorraine.Decía:  
  
"Estoy bajo,desayunando.Te espero a orillas del lago".  
  
¿Qué querría?,no lo supo,de hecho no le interesaba...  
  
Se volteó hacia la cama de Mione,descorrió las cortinas de la cama y le acarició la frente dulcemente,apartándole su rebelde cabello de la cara... Ella no se percató;siguió durmiendo,y Harry sonrió.  
  
Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos...  
  
Improvisadamente,Hermione abrió los ojos de sopetón,y se topó con su mirada,con aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda,ansiosos por ver más de aquella inocencia,de aquella sobriedad tan bien disfrazada.  
  
Suavemente,se le apróximo y le besó en la comisura de los labios.  
  
-Harry?.-logró articular Hermione,a causa del impacto que le produjo aquello,al ver "casi" cumplido su sueño.  
  
Él se volvió a acercar y esta vez el beso se prolongó durante unos plácidos 5 minutos. (N/A:Y ahora es cuando viene lo q a mi me gusta ^.^' )  
  
Finalmente,Hermione le hizo un sitio a Harry en la cama,y él se acomodó...Entonces,la besó profundamente,sintiéndola debilitarse y estremecerse bajo su cuerpo.Moviéndose sensualmente sobre ella,sus labios se deslizaron sobre su cuello.  
  
Harry comenzó a desnudarse y Hermione lo imitó.Los labios de Harry se depositaron sobre los senos de Hermione,la piel de su cintura.La suavidad de aquel cuerpo le hacía sentir un deseo en su interior que nunca había experimentado antes;el anhelo de poseer aquella suavidad y convertirla en parte suya. Hermione sintió que la respiración de Harry empezaba a alterarse y sus manos se deslizaban de una forma más íntima sobre su cuerpo,esta vez buscando,poseyéndola por completo.La sensualidad de aquel tacto hizo que el fuego líquido del deseo corriese por sus venas.El aliento parecía abandonarla cada vez que se sometía por completo a las sensaciones que provocaban en su cuerpo aquellas manos.Temblando incontrolaban,cerró los ojos y sintió el calor de su aliento,de su boca ,de su lengua...  
  
-Harry.-gimió casi sin voz.-Harry...  
  
Entonces se inclinó hacia adelantepara enterrar furiosamente los dedos en su pelo.La respuesta de Harry fue la presión de sus manos en sus muslos.Continuó besándola hasta que el cuerpo de Hermione empezó a convulsionarse ya sin control.Se incorporó y,sin más preámbulos,se hundió profundamente en su interior...  
  
Sus movimientos se volvieron profundos y enérgicos,y al mismo tiempo,constantes.  
  
Hermione se sentía al borde de la inconsciencia.Sólo sabía que estaban juntos ahora.Que eran sólo uno...verdadera y completamente...ahora...ahora...en los empujes descendentes y ascendentes.  
  
Sentía el pulso martilleando en su garganta.Entonces aceptó el arqueamiento del cuerpo de Hermione contra el suyo,moviéndose con el mismo ritmo,y sintió el estallido en su interior.  
  
Hermione precibió la exhalación de Harry cuando el éxtasis llegó con un tembloroso gemido.Y después,sintió el peso de su cuerpo cada vez más pesado...  
  
Descansaron en la cama unos instantes,y Hermione se volteó hacia Harry,todavía exhausta...  
  
-Eres la perfección en persona...Oh!,Dios mío!...-respiró hondo y como pudo...  
  
-No soy el único.-contestó al cumplido,también sofocado...  
  
Siguieron tumbados en la cama y a continuación se vistieron.  
  
Por último,Hermione le aconsejó a Harry que saliese él primero sigilosamente,y sin que nadie le observase al salir,sino,la liaría...a lo que él respondió:  
  
-Y adonde me meto?  
  
-En tu dormitorio.Como está aquí al lado,nadie sospechará. 


	4. Una familiar sospechosa

4rto. Capítulo: Una familiar sospechosa...  
  
Harry estaba sentado en el sillón mirando fijamente el fuego y Ron aparentaba sostener entre sus manos lo que parecía ser el libro de pociones...  
  
-Despierta,dormilón.-dijo a Harry.Él se giró y le dedicó una enternecedora sonrisa.  
  
Se dirigió a Ron.-¿Es pociones lo que lees?.-preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el retrato.  
  
-Sí,¿por?  
  
-Muy buena Ron.-rió.-,pero no cuela...  
  
Ron se quedó estupefacto ante la reacción de Hermione,pero negó con la cabeza,suspiró,y volvió a lo suyo.  
  
Cuando hubo salido por la gran puerta de roble,y con una tostada con mantequilla en la mano,guió sus pasos hacia las orillas del lago,donde podía ver claramente que era Lorraine quien la esperaba.  
  
Al verla,preguntó la razón de la cita,por así llamarla...Pero desde que habló con ella,precisamente el día anterior,notó que ya era un tanto distanciada.Pensó que sería su personalidad,que sería de aquella forma por naturaleza...pero...de golpe,recordó que había iniciado su distanciamiento justamente después de que le digera lo de Harry,y entonces lo comprendió...  
  
Seriamente,atravesó los terrenos de Hogwarts.Optó por seguirle la corriente,de ese modo,ella ya sabía por anticipado lo que Lorraine le iba a decir...  
  
Llegó a su destino y se sentó al lado de Lorraine.  
  
-¿Qué querías?  
  
-Hablar contigo.-dijo sin apartar la vista del lago resplandeciente.  
  
-Ya.-le correspondió con una expresión desmesuradamente agria y taciturna...mas a la vez pensativa.-Bueno...y...no querías enseñarme o decirme algo?...  
  
-Sí.-sacó una botellita de un color turquesa y comenzó a toquetearla.  
  
-¿Qué es est...  
  
Inesperadamente,la botellita derramó sobre Hermione parte del líquido azul marino y su túnica fue empapándose lentamente con su contenido.  
  
-Oh...oh,perdona,lo...lo siento muchísimo...-se disculpó Lorraine.  
  
-¿Qué es est...-repitió.  
  
Hermione sintió que su cabeza se quedaba en blanco.Un mareo se apoderó de ella... El contacto de aquel líquido que se había extendido sobre sus piernas,atravesando la ropa,le provocó una quemazón aguda en las zonas afectadas...sintió que su cuerpo no correspondía a sus órdenes...  
  
Yacía en la húmeda hierba,acostada y con el rostro impregnado de secreción,de sudor..  
  
A su lado había una joven muchacha,pelirroja y de ojos azules que,arrodillada a su lado,la atendía con expresión preocupada y con ojos implorantes...  
  
-¿Qui..quién eres tú?.-preguntó ofuscada.  
  
-Soy tu prima de Fulham.-mintió Lorraine.  
  
-Mi prima de Fulham?...no recuerdo tener ninguna prima en Fulham...  
  
-Y acaso recuerdas lo que has desayunado?  
  
Un silencio rotundo...  
  
-¿Ves?,has tenido un mareo y te has caído.Por lo visto habías perdido el conocimiento...-fingió una mirada preocupante.- A mi madre se le antojó hacerte una visita, ya que no nos veíamos desde que teníamos 4 años.De modo que ayer...  
  
-...me diste una sorpresa?  
  
-Sí.  
  
De nuevo otro silencio...  
  
-Así que vinistes ayer para asombrarme después de no habernos visto desde que teníamos 4 años...y...y cómo te llamas?  
  
-Tampoco recuerdas mi nombre?!-Lorraine aparentó pasmo ante el irreconocimiento de Hermione,engañada por la poción.  
  
-Emmm...no.-reconoció Hermione.  
  
Lorraine suspiró...  
  
-No recuerdas cuando jugábamos en mi casa de Fulham?  
  
-No.-negó Hermione rotundamente.  
  
-Está bien.-soltó Lorraine.-Pues esa es la historia,no hay más cosas que contar.Lo demás son pequeñaces...  
  
-Ajá...-dijo Hermione.-Bueno,"prima".-rió.-volvemos al castillo.  
  
Lorraine sonrió malignamente,al comprobar que Hermione no recordaba nada,quien era su supuesta prima,y sobre todo,se alegró porque no recordaba lo suyo con Harry...  
  
Llegaron a la sala común y entraron por el retrato.  
  
Harry,al verla,dibujó una tierna y romántica sonrisa en sus labios,cosa que alarmó a Hermione.Abrió los ojos exageradamente,bajó la cabeza,y se fue escaleras arriba,más roja que un tomate...  
  
-¿Qué le pasa?.-le preguntó Harry a Lorraine.  
  
Ella contestó encogiéndose de hombros,y subió detrás de Hermione,dejando a un Harry un tanto asombrado ante la reacción de la que creía ser su novia...  
  
Sospechó de Lorraine.  
  
Antes de subir las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios,había sonreído de un modo un tanto extraño,raro,chocante...una sonrisa que no sabía descifrar...de alguna manera,no lo lograba...  
  
Aún confundido por aquello,desvió la mirada de la puerta de la habitación de Hermione,hacia el fuego,crepitando inocentemente.Le costó conseguirlo...  
  
-Ron...no te parece un poco...rara,esa tal Lorraine?.-inquirió Harry,curioso.  
  
-Por no decir la reacción de Hermione...-añadió él.  
  
-Entonces,tú también lo has notado...dime,-se acercó al sillón y se acomodó en su terciopelo escarlata.-,no sospechas de Lorraine?,es por su comportamiento.La noto...no sé...  
  
-Como para fijarme "sólo" en eso.-levantó una ceja,tunante.  
  
-¡RON!,¡hablo en serio!.-le reprendió Harry.-Va en serio,esa chica me da muy mala espina.  
  
-Ya veo...-desveló su "yo" maduro.-Crees que tendrá algo que ver con Hermione?  
  
Harry lo observó pensativo.  
  
-¿Hermione?  
  
Silencio...  
  
-No la puedes juzgar,Ron.No la conoces...aunque...  
  
-Eso me dijo precisamente el día que la conocí.-se descoyuntó Ron.-Que razón tenía....-dijo reflexivo.  
  
-Analicemos la situación...-emprendió sus pasos hacia un lado de la sala para posteriormente regresar y pasearse.-Hermione se va con "ella"...  
  
Ron asintió.  
  
-...y supongo que se acordaría perfectamente de...  
  
Se detuvo ante la atenta mirada de Ron.Él le amenazó con una ojeada...  
  
-Ya te lo contaré...-le distrajo Harry.Cambió de tema.-Entonces...como es posible que justo después no se recuerde,y que incluso huya de mí?.No lo entiendo...  
  
-Tómate tu tiempo,descansa.Ya se verá.  
  
-Ya,claro!,y yo mientras observando como esa chica le absorve el cerebro, supuestamente, no?  
  
Ron se contuvo,serio...  
  
-¿Quieres decir entonces,definitivamente,que Lorraine la está engatusando?  
  
-Eso es...  
  
Ron bajó la cabeza decepcionado.Harry se levantó del asiento.  
  
-Lo siento,Ron!Sé que te duele,pero no puedo mentirte! :esa chica no te conviene!,ni a ti,ni a nadie!  
  
-PUES YA ES TARDE!! :ESTAMOS SALIENDO!!.-bramó irascible.  
  
Ron se levantó,hecho una furia y abandonó la sala dando un portazo en la puerta de su dormitorio.  
  
Harry,aturdido,se dejó caer en el sillón por segunda vez :  
  
-Dimito.-se oyó decir,pensando en alto. 


	5. No quiero perderte

5nto. Capítulo: No quiero perderte...  
  
Descanso,eso necesitaba,descanso.  
  
"Tómate tu tiempo,descansa.Ya se verá"...recordó las palabras de Ron. No, definitivamente,eso no le daba ánimo ni ilusión,ni esperanza por descubrir a la "intrusa",posible "intrusa"...  
  
Harto de esperar y convencido de que la solución no se compadecería de él,se levantó de un salto..."ya es hora de desenredar todo este asunto",se dijo,decidido...  
  
Fue salir de una habitación y entrar en otra.  
  
Hermione estaba de espaldas a él y mirando por la ventana.Reflexionando,en su opinión...  
  
Ella reconoció el suave chirrido de la puerta al abrirse,de modo que se giró a tiempo de que Harry resbalara sus manos por su cintura y rozara sus labios con los suyos.  
  
El beso se prolongó unos instantes eternos para Harry,especialmente...  
  
Hermione estaba atónita...  
  
-No recuerdas nada?.-preguntó esperanzado,cuando se separó mínimamente de ella,mirándola cariñosamente.  
  
-Por qué me haces esto?.-preguntó,mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla delicadamente.  
  
Miró a Harry persistentemente,a los ojos,mas seguidamente le empujó,alejándole de ella,y salió de la habitación por donde él había entrado.  
  
-Mierda.-murmuró exasperado,pasándose la mano por el pelo.  
  
Vacilaciones.  
  
Recelos.  
  
Dudas.  
  
Hesitaciones.  
  
Interrogantes.  
  
Todo aquello era en lo único que Harry había pensado en la semana siguiente,torturado por las clases.  
  
Dos días.  
  
Justamente fueron dos días los que hicieron falta.Dos días para que el amor de su vida naciera y se destruyese a causa de una razón oculta,de un porque disfrazado,de una pregunta sin respuesta...  
  
Y luego estaban Ron y Hermione...  
  
Le había besado...le había besado...Dios!,le había besado!...pero...¿porqué?...¿porqué un beso sin más?...un beso sin esperanza...sin recuerdos...sin sueños que cumplir...  
  
En su opinión,en opinión de Hermione,todo era una farsa,un engaño sin respeto ni consideración,sin escrúpulos...  
  
Abrió la puerta,entró en la habitación y un beso...un simple y tierno beso...  
  
Habiéndole gustado desde hacia ya tiempo...¿porqué no le había besado ella también?... ¿corresponderle el beso?...¿"seguirle la corriente"?...  
  
No.  
  
La causa de aquel enfrentamiento no era el "seguir o no la corriente",sino otro asunto que rondaba misteriosamente por su conciencia,buscando un lugar por donde salir a la luz,mas falto por obtener logro alguno...  
  
Era una sensación vacía,hueca,sin sentido,como si en ese momento no tuviese cerebro,dejando a su paso una estela tan fría como la muerte,una sensación de frio intenso.  
  
Era como si le faltase algo.Una parte de su memoria,una evocación,un recuerdo....una experiencia vivida...  
  
¿Pero...porqué?,¿porqué tenía esa sensación,cuando ella no había hecho nada?...o...eso creía...  
  
¿Por qué cuando había llegado de las orillas del lago con su prima,Harry le había sonreído de tal modo?...esa no era manera de saludar a un amigo,con una sonrisa tan dulce,tierna,seductora,mágica,sexy...  
  
-¿QUÉ ME PASA?.-se interrogó.La respuesta fue nula.  
  
Cerró fuertemente los párpados.Se paró a pensar profundamente,intentando buscar de alguna forma aquel lugar recóndito que no lograba descifrar...  
  
"Piensa...piensa,Hermione...¿qué hicistes antes de encontrarte con tu prima de Fulham?...vamos...vamos...VAMOS..."  
  
En ese exacto momento,sentía el cerebro como una esponja totalmente escurrida...  
  
De repente,un visión se apoderó de su mente,como si lo viese en una pantalla de cine muggle...  
  
"Una botella seis veces mayor,derramándose sobre ella...luego alguien que le proporcionaba calor,protección.Unos roces y caricias, unas sensaciones de pasión,ardor,excitación,fogosidad...  
  
E inhóspitamente,después de considerarse estar en el cielo,frío.Pero no un frío cualquiera.Era un frío espeluznante,aterrador,espantoso,atroz..."  
  
Se levantó de golpe,como si acabase de despertar de una pesadilla ;empapada de sudor,y temblando literalmente...  
  
¿Qué acababa de ver?,¿había sido una pesadilla sin interés?,o,al contrario,¿un sueño con sentido propio?...  
  
-...el caso es que...era...e...era como...como si ya lo hubiese vivido,me entiendes?,un sueño con sentido,eso es,un sueño que descifrar...pero era tan...tan extraño...pero tan real a la misma vez...-le comentó a Lorraine mientras salían de la Oficina de Correos.  
  
Lorraine parecía incómoda...  
  
-Será un simple sueño.No vale la pena estrujarse el cerebro si no vas a conseguir nada a cambio,sabes?...  
  
-Tú crees?.-dijo Hermione,esperanzada.  
  
-Pues claro!.-en su rostro le arropaba una sonrisa amistosa y en su voz un dejo de desenfado.-Vamos al bar que me querías enseñar antes y olvídate.Harry sólo te puede traer problemas.  
  
Lorraine avanzó convencida de que Hermione se hallaba a su lado,no obstante ella la miró desconfiada.  
  
"Harry me trajo otra cosa aparte de problemas antes de que tú vinieses".  
  
Siguieron caminando por Hogsmeade tranquilamente,como si aquel tema no hubiese salido a la conversación,de modo que mantuvieron su recorrido.  
  
Ya hacía tiempo que Hermione no se hablaba con Harry,y que Harry no se hablaba ni con Ron ni con Hermione.Desde que Ron estaba saliendo con Lorraine,habían dejado a Harry de lado,totalmente aislado y solo,cuando él necesitaba todo lo contrario en plena etapa de "crisis social".  
  
Se encontraba contemplando La Casa de los Gritos,observándola con toda atención y sumiso de su belleza bajo aquella gruesa capa de polvo (N/A:no seáis malpensados...jeje...).  
  
Aquella casa le traía muy buenos recuerdos..."Canuto,te echo de menos",pensó entristecido.  
  
Apoyado en la valla que no permitía acercarse a la casa,algo le empujó hacia el lado,tirándole bruscamente al suelo de tierra,un poco húmeda al ser invierno...¡Malfoy!,¡Asqueroso hijo de...!  
  
-¿Qué quieres ahora?.-preguntó con antipatía.  
  
-No sé.Te vi y me apeteció divertirme un rato...  
  
Harry se percató de que su forma al hablar no cambiaba con el tiempo.Seguía arratrando palabras...  
  
-Quiero dejarte claro que no soy un juguete...  
  
-Por tu estatura y esas gafas un tanto...mmm...viejas...permíteme decirte que si que lo pareces...  
  
Harry hundió las uñas en los puños,marcándoselas con furia en la palma de la mano.  
  
-Oh!,pobre Potter:Necesita a sus amiguitos para defenderse.-fingió misericordia y compasión por él.Crave y Goyle rieron la broma sin gracia como los idiotas que eran.  
  
-Ahora mismo no es que me ayude demasiado tu lástima, Malfoy.-se frotó el brazo.Le había lastimado levemente.-Me basto por mi sólo,gracias.-contestó con tono sarcástico,todavía en tierra.  
  
Una sombra le cubrió el rostro,y se giró lentamente.  
  
Hagrid estaba en persona detrás de él para defenderle...  
  
-Vete de aquí si no quieres que te saque yo personalmente.Y siento decirte que soy muy parcial en las disputas y amenazas.  
  
-Pensaba que sabías defenderte.-le escupió finalmente.  
  
Draco lo fulminó con la mirada,y se fué,con sus dos guardaespaldas detrás...  
  
-Eso está mejor.-le sonrió a Harry y le ayudó a levantarse.-¿Qué haces aquí sólo?,¿y los demás?...-preguntó extrañado.  
  
-Es una historia muy larga.-pensó, deprimente.  
  
-Los exámenes.-bajó la vista hacia Harry.-Me...me equivoco?  
  
Unas gotas de cristal mancharon la mirada del joven...  
  
-Me temo que sí.  
  
Se tapó el rostro con las manos,apoyando los codos en la valla.  
  
Hagrid se le acercó lealmente.  
  
-Puedo saberlo?.-pidió.  
  
Harry obeservó los ojos de color cucaracha.Al igual que los de Ron,estaban ansiosos por disipar la intriga,pero los de Hagird eran diferentes,y él lo sabía.Lo único que quería era ayudarle...  
  
Harry se lo explicó todo con pelos y señales.  
  
-...y ahora no se que más puedo hacer...estoy...destrozado.Estas últimas semanas no he hecho más que pensar en ella...en Ron...y en la "nueva"(N/A: que mote más original ¬¬)  
  
Hagird lo invitó a que siguiera.  
  
-Entiendo...-reflexionó.Un suspiró.-Vamos a Las Tres Escobas y lo arreglamos,vale?  
  
-Bien.-se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos,y caminó ágil al costado del guardabosques...  
  
Sorbo tras sorbo...  
  
Recuerdo tras recuerdos...  
  
Hermione bebía su cerveza de mantequilla con desgana,mirándo la botella y recordando unos sucesos que no lograba dar significado,memorias dudosas que nublaban su mente.  
  
Lorraine hablaba con ella,pero Hermione no conseguía atender a sus palabras.Algo no se lo permitía,e incluso desconfiaba de ella...  
  
De pronto,un tintineo de vidrio roto retumbó en el bar.  
  
Hermione cayó inconsciente al suelocon Lorraine zarandeándola sin lograr reanimarla.  
  
Presenció una escena que no recordaba,mas le sonaba,le resultaba familiar.Muy familiar...  
  
Otra vez aquellas sensaciones :caricias,besos,manos desconocidas rodeando su cuerpo,tocándolo,saboreándolo con ímpetu...y la suavidad de aquellas manos también la conocía,también le resultaba fam...pero no...no podía ser él...simplemente no podía ser él...era imposible...absurdo...no..no podía ser real..  
  
Abrió los ojos.  
  
Sólo podía ver unas nuves de ojos observándola,en un cielo de cabezas...  
  
-¿Hermione?,¡Hermione!...-Lorraine se giró hacia su espalda.-¡Ha abierto los ojos!...Hermione,¿estás bien?,¿Qué te ha pasado?...¿Hermione?,Hermione,por favor...dime algo...  
  
Hermione gimió al inclinarse.Un agudo dolor le profundizaba en el costado.No pudo reprimir las lágrimas,pues aquel dolor era demasiado punzante como para no gimotear...  
  
-¿Q...me...ha.-tomó aire-pasado?.-el dolor era insoportable...  
  
Lorraine se giró y frunció el ceño...  
  
-¡Dejenme pasar!,¡por favor!...-reclamaba una voz.  
  
Harry estaba allí para ayudarla.Al ver a Hermione sus ojos se abrieron como platos...  
  
-¡Hermione!-corrió hacia ella deseperado.-¿Q...qué...-no terminó la pregunta.  
  
-Se ha clavado un cristal en la cintura.-dijo Lorraine con una malicia incapaz de ocultar.  
  
La pronunciación de esa sola oración hizo que el dolor se volviese más agudo,aún...  
  
Hermione gimió.Más lágrimas descendieron por su rostro...  
  
Harry se arrodillo a su lado y se las secó.  
  
El contacto le hizo sentir toda clase de sensaciones,desde las que había sentido hasta las que jamás creería que pudiese sentir...y por tercera vez las estremecimientos y emociones,y aquella escena...  
  
Y por fin las dudas se disiparon,las emociones del principio se volvieron a sentir,y las pasiones se despertaron de nuevo.  
  
Todo había acabado,todo había terminado.Todo volvía a tener sentido...  
  
Se inclinó como pudo,luchando contra el dolor que le ordenaba lo contrario,y se enganchó al cuello de Harry.Un estremecimiento recorrió a Harry de pies a cabeza al notar el beso de Hermione en la mejilla,al tiempo que él le respondía con una sonrisa acompañada de unas lágrimas incontenibles de emoción intensa...  
  
Hermione se le acercó y le susurró,a primera vista,inocentemente:  
  
-Nunca pensé que te diría esto,pero...-cerró sus párpados cansados,e inspiró.-Es una impostora...  
  
Harry se sumergió en sus reflexiones...  
  
Entonces...había tenido razón.En aquellos tipos de casos,su sexto sentido no quedaba recluido,ya que le era de gran ayuda,por no decir el protagonista de sus hipótesis.  
  
Miró disimuladamente y de reojo a Lorraine.Posteriormente alargó los brazos y cargó con el cuerpo herido de Hermione.  
  
-Déjame llevarla,Harry.Mientras podías ir a avisar a la profesora McGonagall...-le aconsejó Hagrid.  
  
-Gracias,Rubeus.  
  
Salió del bar en busca de la profesora,todavía con cara preocupada,pero decidida.  
  
No supo como logró abrir los ojos,porque los párpados se le hacían escarmentadamente pesados.Otra vez el condenado dolor en el costado.  
  
Por otra vez desde segundo curso se encontraba en la enfermería...  
  
Per esta vez era diferente.Harry no sólo se encontraba a su lado,sino que le cogía la mano y la observaba con mirada implorante,y Ron se hallaba a su derecha callado totalente y preocupado,al igual que Harry,por su estado crítico...  
  
Pero faltaba alguien...  
  
-¿Dónde...está Lorraine?.-preguntó como pudo.  
  
Sus dos íntimos amigos intercambiaron miradas.La de Ron fue más concreta y furiosa...  
  
-No se llamaba Lorraine,...  
  
Comenzó Ron valientemente.En su voz se denotaba cierta rabia y lástima por algo.Sus ojos estaban considerablemente rojos...  
  
-...,no era una nueva alumna,...  
  
Gotas acariciando su rostro y salpicando los ladrillos de piedra de lamentos y mentiras...  
  
-...,y...y...-negó levemente con la cabeza.Encaminó sus pasos a la salida- ¡NO EXISTE!  
  
El portazo fue extremadamente estridente.  
  
Hermione lo siguió con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta fuertemente,pero la expresión de Harry era totalmente seria,incluso se asimilaba a la de su compañero...  
  
-¿No me vas...-le costaba esfuerzo y trabajo respirar-a decir nada...al respecto?  
  
Harry bajó la vista a la mano de Hermione,todavía con el mismo gesto,y volvió a acariciarla...  
  
-Harry ¿qué...-no concluyó la pregunta.  
  
Él no pronunció término alguno.Se limitó a seguir rozando su mano lenta sobre la de Hermione,y al parecer incómodo...  
  
De pronto,cerró los ojos y suspiró pausadamente.  
  
-Esto no es...-detuvo la explicación.Intentaba encontrar alguna forma de excusar la situación-fácil para Ron...  
  
-No sé...a qué te refieres.-reconoció ella extrañada-¿Qué es eso de que "no existe"?-se olvidó por complrto del dolor al postrar su atención sobre el problema.  
  
Silencio.Silencio infinito,eterno...  
  
Harry tragó saliva.Fingía estar lo más tranquilo posible,pero no lo lograba.Hermione lo conocía demasiado bien como para no saber queno era así...  
  
-Prómeteme que si te lo digo,no te alterarás-por fin la miró fielmente a los ojos.  
  
Ella sólo asintió.  
  
-...-otro suspiró,esta vez acompañado de una mano pasada por su cabellera inevitablemente alborotada-Está bien...detesto los rodeos...  
  
Hermione lo miró interrogante. 


	6. Heridas no solo físicas

6xto.capítulo :Heridas no sólo físicas...  
  
-Lorraine Stewart era un mortífago.  
  
Más silencio y tensión.Una mezcla explosiva...  
  
Soportando el dolor como no lo había hecho nunca,Hermione se avalanzó sobre Harry.La distancia era mínima,pero el esfuerzo era sumamente agotador.  
  
Harry,aún desconcertado por la muestra de cariño de la joven,la posó sobre la cama sin dejar de abrazarla...¿débilmente?  
  
Hermione depositó sus manos sobre algo que parecía ser una venda en su brazo derecho.No dijo nada...  
  
-Y pensar que he estado a punto de perderte...-finalmete se separó de él a regañadientes.  
  
-Me prometiste que no te alterarías-le recordó Harry.  
  
Una leve sonrisa.  
  
Lentamente situó sus ojos ambarinos en sus manos ligeramente temblorosas.Todavía conservaba la impresión de lo dicho...  
  
-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Harry,preocupado.  
  
-Es...Dios mío,Harry!,no ha faltado nada para perderte-repitió angustiada.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso.-dulcemente le pasó la mano por la frente,apartándole el abundante flequillo de su vello rostro.-Ya pasó...vale?  
  
Por mucho que lo intentaba,no conseguía demostrarle a la muchacha una sonrisa confortable.Todavía le duraba la alteración de la desagradable experiencia.Sin duda alguna,Voldemort había enviado a uno de sus secuaces para barrerlo del mapa...  
  
Unos instantes sigilosos.Nadie que los escuchara.Nada ni nadie que los interrumpiera.  
  
Intercambio de miradas.  
  
-Te eché de menos,sabes?  
  
-Y yo a ti,Harry.  
  
Sonrisas por fin triunfantes y susurrantes de deseos...  
  
-Será mejor que descanses-sugirió él-Yo me quedaré contigo.  
  
-Tengo dieciséis años,se cuidar de mí misma,no crees?  
  
-Me es lo mismo.-se excusó.  
  
-No es preciso que te quedes a hacerme compañía...¿me oyes?-interrumpió ella.  
  
Si había algo que no podía ignorar era la persistencia y la forma de convencer de Hermione.  
  
-Necesitas descansar y no te quiero dejar sola.  
  
-No soy la única que lo necesita-fijó su vista en la venda blanca, que sobresalía de la túnica.-¿Cómo te lo hicistes?  
  
Bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior,pero respondió la inesperada e incómoda pregunta.  
  
-Forcejear con un mortífago no es fácil,sabes?- confesó impregnado de odio.  
  
Seriedad y lágrimas irrefrenables y sigilosas...  
  
Hermione no se pudo contener...  
  
-Perdóname,Hermione.No quería...-dijo mientras se levantaba.  
  
-Ya está,no me pasa nada.-fue a secarse las lágrimas,pero Harry fue más rápido.Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa,sincera al cien por cien.- Vamos,vete.No tenías que estar aquí cuidándome.Sólo soy un trasto viejo que cualquier día estira la pata por un estúpido accidente.No valgo la pena...  
  
-Lo único que eres es la persona más formidable que haya pisado este planeta ,¿me escuchaste?-le susurró al oído todavía de pie-Y si te sirve de consuelo,eres demasiado bella como para morir en un accidente.¿Como lo puede permitir Dios,si eres uno de sus ángeles bajado del cielo?,ya tendrás tiempo de ser vieja y esmirriada,traicionada por tus arrugas...  
  
Hermione cogió una de sus zapatillas y se la lanzó a Harry,quien tuvo ocasión de protegerse y parar el impacto,todavía riéndose...  
  
-¿Te suena de algo eso de "que duermas bien"?  
  
Sólo sonrió,recordándolo todo antes de que sucediese lo que jamás creería que pudiese ocurrir.  
  
-Naturalmente.-respondió ella.  
  
-Que duermas bien,tesoro.  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
Una sombra le desveló que Harry había cerrado la puerta detrás de sí,dejándola totalmente sóla ante la oscuridad y el frío de la enfermería,que la mecían misteriosamente.  
  
Pensó en la de veces que había pensado cuando estaba sola en Londres,o mejor dicho,cuando tenía oportunidad de estarlo.  
  
La de veces que había salido a la calle sin siquiera pensar que el día menos pensado podría perder a la persona que más quieres,estimas y aprecias.Pensando que todo es un juego,que nuestro único deber en la vida es vivir y obedecer las órdenes las órdenes de nuestros superiores,y acatar las tareas y obligaciones,sin recriminarlo,sin pararse a pensar que te tratan como a un número más en todo tu trabajo,y no como uno se lo merece,es decir,como una persona.  
  
La única pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza sin obtención ni respuesta alguna era que quien sería la persona que se ocultaría bajo aquella inocente niña de dieciséis años.Aunque,fuera el que fuese su propósito con aquella poción,había conseguido convertirse en el gancho,mas no había logrado su objetivo...pero...¿Porqué?  
  
Free talk:  
  
¿Les gustó?,eso espero ¬¬...la verdad es que he modificado esta...¿serían capaces de llamarla : "historia"?,yo no ¬¬,eso sería echarme demasiados alagos...^.^;;...jeje...A lo que iba:decidi en mis tiempos remotos modificar el comienzo de este "conmovedor" fanfiction,porque la idea del argumento no es que llenara mis principios de orgullo como me ha pasado con otros fanfictions, aunque sólo los leen mis "compis" de clase,aunque algunas acuden a mi para lo que les interesa...¬¬..grr...mejor no digo nombres,aunque me tragara a la fuerza un "veritaserum",porque seguro que regresaba a casa y mi madre no me reconocía ... ^.^;;...jeje...bromas a parte,aunque no me apetezca ¬¬...sólo añadir que espero que no piensen que hayan malgastado su preciado tiempo leyendo estupideces,al fin y al cabo,no me considero una profesional en esto,sólo escribo por afición a la lectura y escritura,como muchos de ustedes =P,y también decir que estos personajes pertenecen a la diosa de la literatura :  
  
*#* Jk. Rowling *#*  
  
¡La admiro con fervor!... 


End file.
